Remember Me
by Banshee27
Summary: Zoro fell of the ship and lost his memories of sanji, He was found by a man who looks like sanji and claimed to be his lover and want nothing but to stay on the green haired man's side. Sanji, who finally found his lover. but only to find another person claiming his lover's heart was his. WARNING: ZoSan.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Grammars, spellings might be observe. Parental guidance is adviced - well not really.**

 **Remember Me**

A tan man was sleeping on a white bed, the breeze of the air going in and out of the room. Birds can be heard as the wave moves back and forth. The man on the bed sat up suddenly with eyes wide looking surprised. That dream again he taught to himself, he stood up and walked towards the veranda. Remembering his dream he heard someone was crying for his name is despair, as if he was going to die as he fell on the water. He remembered a blond hair as he fell to the sea water but after that, everything went black and he woke up. A knock from the door made him turn his head. There he found the man who claimed to be his lover.

"Good Morning, Love" The red haired called.

Zoro just nodded his head, as he felt the warm arms wrapping around him.

"I bought you, your favorite breakfast." He smiled as he dragged zoro to a chair and made him sit down.

Zoro just smiled and eat the food that what he thought was his favorite.

Back in the Thousand sunny ship, the straw-hats are at wits end trying to locate their lost sword man. It has been weeks, almost a month that they haven't found their lost friend. It has been a depressing days for them, as they tried their best to search for the lost friend.

It happened during night time when they were suddenly attacked by with the marines. All the crew members were trying their best to pry them off, as it was trying to catch them. But what they did not expect is that for the sword man to be dragged off by one of their enemies as they are about to fly in the air, Leaving Zoro to fall off the ship. No one noticed it, except him, the man who called out to zoro as he saw his lover falling off the ship.

The blond haired man was now inside the kitchen, cooking all the foods that he wants to cook.

"Sanji" called out from a worried doctor.

It was not a secret to them about their friend's unexpected relationship, though they already started to notice it when one will get worried when the other is hurt deeply or sick. They just asked the honest sword man and just said yes to their question, some were shocked but they already knew it all along.

"Don't you think that you already cooked enough?" Chopper asked.

"Why? Isn't it fine? At least luffy can fill his stomach to his heart contents"

"Doing this will not just automatically bring zoro, you know."

Sanji fell silent. "What are you talking about? I'm just cooking and anyway it's his fault for falling off the ship. We even went back there to search for him, but he was not there at all. We even went to the ground and disguised ourselves, his not even there at all" the chef murmured to himself, continued his cooking.

They kept on going around searching for zoro, but everywhere they go the lost was not found at all.

"It's his fault for being an idiot."

"Are you not worried at all? His your-"

"SHUT UP" Sanji halted his cooking and turned off the gas, taking off his apron and smacked it to the ground as he left.

"Chopper, it's fine. The one who is worried the most, is him" Nami claimed as he patted chopper's head, "I know that you are worried about him, but let him be." Chopper's tears started to gather on his eyes, as he nodded his head.

"and don't worry, we will find zoro soon." Name smiled again, trying to be positive as much as she can.

"Honey, hurry up already we need to get going" the red haired man called out to his lover, picking up the clothes that zoro disregarded on the floor. He wore it again and picked up zoro's clothes to. "Hurry and get dressed we need to get going already"

The naked man just nodded his head and grabbed the clothes the man handed to him.

"Where are we going?"

"Duh, didn't we agree that we are going out for a date?" he smiled giving a peck on zoro's lips.

"We did?" the man smiled back.

"Yes we did. Now hurry up and put some clothes on"

"Sanji, as always, I'll leave the food stock in your care okay? Chopped will go with you" Nami called out, sanji just nodded his head and jump of the ship. "Chopper, I'll leave Sanji in your care. Okay?" The reindeer nodded its head and jump of the ship.

"Leave the search for zoro to us, ok? Now hurry and get going." Luffy shouted to the pair, walking their way towards the city.

"Where should we go first, sanji?"

"Let's get some rice first and potatoes" the man replied.

"I'm sorry about last night" Chopper apologized.

"No, it's okay. You might be right though. I did though that he will come back once he smell food, I forgot that he's not like luffy at all" Sanji just laughed and walked towards the rice shop.

"Sanji"

"There's no point worrying about that guy. We don't maybe later when we get back to the ship. The marimo is already there." The blond man just laugh, as he was about to turn, a familiar hair color caught his eye. Leaving Chopper behind he went and tried to catch the green haired man. Grabbing the man shoulder, the green haired man turned with a confused face. "You need something? Brother?" Some teenager asked.

Pissed, the grown up man shouted to the lad "How dare you turned your hair to green, you misleading Copy green haired bastard"

Even more confused and pissed, "HUH? How is that any of your concern? I don't even know you old man" The youngster responded as he grabbed his younger sister and left the pissed blond.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? Just because I am older than you, doesn't make ma an old man you Idiot"

Murmurs started to gather around the area, as sanji kept on yelling at the mature child. He just grabbed his sister and covered her ears. "Don't listen to that old man over there."

"Calm down Sanji" Choppeer tried to calm his friend down, who was now making a rukus.

"What's that?" Zoro asked? Pointing towards the crowd of people

Rei turned his head and avert his gaze as to where zoro was pointing. "Hmm? Does it matter? Let's go already." Reo smiled, grabbing zoro and placed his arms around his right arm.

"Well, I guess."

As they were about to leave, Chopper noticed the familiar scent and called sanji's attention.

"Sanji, Zoro is here." He claimed.

"HUH? What are you talking about? It was just some brat, copying his hair style"

"NO, it's the truth I can smell zoro here."

Sanji relaxed a bit and asked, Chopper told him to get on as the blue nosed reindeer hurried and followed the scent, running through stores following the familiar scent of their lost friend. After few runs around, Chopper was still trying to get zoro's smell. Noticing the time, Sanji told him to give up as they have something to do or else they will be punished. Chopper nodded his head and agreed.

"Chopper?" a familiar voice called to them.

Both turned their heads, and saw zoro wearing different clothing but his swords are still with him. Chopper felt his tears and sanji stared at the man in front of him.

"ZORO" Chopper cried as he went back to his small form and jumped towards zoro, hugging him while crying. "Where have you been, we've been looking for you for almost a month and everyone is really worried about you, even sanji"

"Sanji?" the man asked in confusion.

"Yes Sanji." Chopper turned his head and zoro faced the blond man who is now trembling. His tremble stop when zoro asked him question, he didn't expect.

"Are you a new recruit?" the man asked, shocked remained in sanji and chopper's face.

"What are you talking about zoro? It's sanji you-"

Their conversation was stopped when rei suddenly came back to zoro and hugged his arm. "Who are they?" the red hair asked. Who have a striking resemblance with Sanji.

"Oh, these are my pirate crew members. This is Chopper and t seems they got a new recruit. What was your name again?"

"Sanji" the man replied absentmindly, staring at the man who was hugging his lover.

"Oh, yes, I heard. Thank you for taking care of Zoro, though I decided that once zoro find his crew members. I'm planning to join too." Rei smiled.

"Isn't that right? Love?" The man smiled giving a kiss to Zoro's lips, in which zoro also responded back.

Sanji lit cigarette fell of his mouth, staring at the man kissing his lover. Feeling something hit him on his chest. Chopper went silent and stared, sparing a glance towards his other friend, who had now have a shocked and staring at the couple.

They went back to the ship, after they reported everything to their other crew members using the denden mushi. Everyone was happy to hear that zoro has been found, but what shocked them is that zoro forgot everything about Sanji and that he is claiming another lover in front of his forgotten lover and that he is going to join there crew. What added to their surprise is to find the other to look like sanji.

To be Continued, or not? Which one will it ?


End file.
